


Soulmates: Vilde, Noora and William

by violet_baudelaire



Series: SKAM - Soulmate AU [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Het and Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: Noora Sætre.I was very shocked, and I stood there frozen in place. I could not believe it. My soulmate was a girl.William Magnusson.He was tall, with dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and he was very attractive. I felt the same tingling sensation in my arm I had felt on that day when I met Noora.





	1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Just a fan, own nothing to do with SKAM.**

I saw my new friend Eva in a classroom with a blonde haired girl I had never met before. I walked over because I wanted a word with Eva, but then the blonde turned to face me and I saw her clear green eyes. That was when I felt a tingling sensation start in my arm. She must have felt it too, because she suddenly grabbed hold of her arm.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Eva asked, looking incredulously from me to the blonde. “Did you both just...?”

I looked down, frantically pulling up the sleeve of my beige trench coat and I saw a name forming in a spacious handwriting on the inside of my wrist.

Noora Sætre.

I was very shocked, and I stood there frozen in place. I could not believe it. My soulmate was a girl. She was exquisitely beautiful, and I knew I was fortunate to have met her – some people never met their soulmate. I had always assumed my soulmate would be a guy but I had been wrong. Still – she was my soulmate, I was fated to be with her. So I took a deep breath and looked at Noora. She and Eva were both looking at her wrist, and I cautiously stepped closer to look too. I smiled when I saw my name written on her in my small, cursive handwriting. All my life I had longed to have a soulmate, and now it had finally happened.

“It’s lovely to meet you...”I wanted to hug her but she also seemed quite shocked. So I held out my hand to her, and gave her a tentative smile. “I’m a very lucky girl to have you as my soulmate.”

“You’re very pretty, Vilde, but I’m interested in men...” Noora shook my hand quickly, then let go. “So I don’t understand why we would be soulmates.”

Eva nudged Noora with her elbow. “What Noora means is that this is just a big surprise, and she needs more time to come to terms with it.”

“I’m not a lesbian, or...I mean, I like guys too, I’ve never liked a girl before,” I was hurt by the way she had said she did not understand but I knew it must be hard for her. I had been shocked too, but she was my soulmate and I was determined that she would like me as much as I was already starting to like her. “It’s just...you can’t deny that I’m your soulmate. It’s imprinted in your skin, and it will stay there forever.”

“Not forever. Until we die.” Noora replied bitterly, a frown forming on her face. “Look, I’m not denying you are my soulmate. I just...I’m not in the right frame of mind for a relationship right now, and especially not with a stranger, a girl I just met.”

“What if I was a man? It would be different then, wouldn’t it? You’d be all over me if I was a guy,” I snapped, then put my hand over my mouth. Noora’s face was suddenly like a stone wall, her red lips pressed together thinly and I knew I had gone too far. “No, I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.”

“I have to go now. I’ll see you later, Eva,” Noora walked away, ignoring me and that hurt me badly but I knew I deserved it. I wanted to chase after her but Eva’s hand was there on my shoulder, gently restraining me.

“No, Vilde,” Eva gave me a stern look. “You have to give her some space. You know...she just moved here from Madrid. She’s new here, and just settling in. And now she finds out she has a soulmate who’s not what she expected. And then you were rude to her, which doesn’t help...”

“I know,” I felt bad for hurting Noora, and I was dismayed that she had a terrible first impression of me. I was suddenly tearful, overcome with sadness. I had never thought meeting my soulmate could turn out so terribly wrong. “I was out of line. I said it, and then I realised how horrible it sounded. I was just upset; I wanted her to be excited like I am about us being soulmates. It was a shock for me too...”

Eva wrapped her arms around me, as my tears finally started to trickle over. “It’s alright, don’t cry,” She held me, gently rubbing my back in soothing circles until I had calmed down and my tears stopped. “Noora is a fair person. She won’t be upset with you forever, and I bet she’ll be willing to become your friend. I know that’s not what you want, but right now I think it’s the likeliest possibility. I had trouble with one of my soulmates too, who is also a girl. My Ingrid...” A soft smile appeared on her face. “She hated me when she first met me, but now she loves me so much she keyed my Math teacher’s car just because he humiliated me in class.”

“You have two soulmates?” I asked, wiping my eyes with a tissue Eva handed me from a small pack she had in her bag. “Are they both girls?”

“No, my other soulmate is a guy. Jonas. He and Ingrid had met and become soulmates a year before I even met them.” Eva replied. “So it was tough, because they already had a bond and then I appeared but it worked out in the end.”

I felt more hopeful, after hearing about Eva’s soulmates. “Do you think maybe that’s what will happen with me and Noora? We both like guys, after all...”

“I don’t know...” Eva shrugged. “It does happen, but it’s not so normal and some people don’t think it’s real because they think it’s only right to have one soulmate.”

“I wouldn’t mind another soulmate, but I suppose having two would just be more trouble, wouldn’t it?” I questioned.

Eva shrugged her shoulders then gave me a wry smile. “Sometimes it can be, but I love them and even if I could go back in time and just have one soulmate, I wouldn’t do it.”

“Eva, can you try to persuade Noora to join our Russ group? Then at least I can see her at group meetings. I know she’s probably going to be avoiding me from now on...” I sighed. “Don’t worry, I will give her space but I still want to be able to see her sometimes.”

“Vilde...” Eva seemed uncomfortable. “I don’t think it would be Noora’s thing, but I will try. I can’t promise she’ll listen, but I will try to get her to join us.”

“You’re an angel, Eva!” I exclaimed, hugging her again enthusiastically before we parted ways to go to our next class.

A few days passed and I had not seen Noora apart from in the classes we shared. I kept my distance and I sensed that Noora was going out of her way to avoid me. This went on for two weeks until finally I could not stand it anymore. I waited outside her locker until I saw her approaching. She was alone, and did not look pleased to see me. “Hi, Noora.”

Noora opened up her locker and put a textbook inside before slamming the locker door shut. “What do you want?”

“I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it, I was just...” I hesitated. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t mean to make excuses. I’d like us to start afresh. Just as friends, I promise.”

Noora gave me a scrutinising stare, and I was afraid she would see right through my lies but instead she held out her hand. “Then it’s nice to meet you.”

I shook her hand, and it felt pleasant just like the other time she had shaken my hand. I didn’t want to let go, but I knew I had to so I did. “It’s nice to meet you too. Will you consider joining our Russ group?”

“Yes, I’ll join but you have to stop giving Sana a hard time.” Noora replied, crossing her arms. “She’s a cool girl, and the main reason I will join the group.”

“But I’m not giving her a hard time. I’m nice to Sana, it’s just that she likes to take charge and I thought-“

“You thought you would be in charge,” Noora interrupted me. “Which is why you got kicked out of the Pepsi Max Russ group, wasn’t it?”

I felt ashamed, and I knew a pink flush was creeping onto my face. It was true, I had gotten kicked out of the Pepsi Max group because I was too controlling. However, the girls there were shallow and self-centred and a small part of me had been relieved that I would not have to be in a Russ group with them anymore. I stayed silent and Noora continued to talk. “I heard that you asked Sana if Muslims were allowed to join Russ groups? You have to get over yourself, you know. We’re all just girls, our religion doesn’t matter and it shouldn’t make you feel awkward to have Sana in our group.”

“I know, I was wrong,” I admitted. I hated to have Noora chastise me, but I knew she was right. I had judged Sana without even knowing her, and that had been a mistake. “Noora, can I have your number?”

“I suppose you can...” Noora looked at me warily. “But remember, it’s just because we’re friends.”

=============

I could sense Noora slowly warming up to me as the weeks went by. I hung out with her and the other girls in our Russ group a lot. It felt really great to have my soulmate around and that I had made some new friends I could trust. Thanks to my best friend Chris, we had been invited to a Penetrator party, after she had bumped into one of them and found out he was her soulmate. The Penetrators were third years, and very popular so Sana thought it would be good for our group to be associated with them. I had heard of them by reputation alone but I had not really had the chance to meet any of them. It was a funny coincidence my best friend Chris’s soulmate also had the nickname of Chris, but his real name was Christoffer.

When we arrived at the house where the party was being held, Christoffer let us in. I hoped he was a good guy once I got to know him. I did not want Chris to get hurt by her soulmate. She was an amazing best friend to me and she deserved to be treated with love and respect. He gave us all a smile but I noticed he seemed uncomfortable when he set his eyes on Chris. She also seemed unlike her usual cheerful self and they stared at each for a few moments silently.

“You guys go ahead,” Chris made shooing motions at us with her hand. “I’ll join you all soon.”

I hesitated while Eva, Sana and Noora went upstairs as I was concerned but I knew it was not my place to interfere. Chris would talk to me about it when she was ready. When I walked up the stairs, I noticed there were a lot of handsome guys but there was one guy who stood out from the rest. He was tall, with dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and he was very attractive. I felt the same tingling sensation in my arm I had felt on that day when I met Noora. I looked down to see a name forming on my arm.

William Magnusson.

I looked at Noora nervously, wondering how she would react to the fact we now had a second soulmate. She looked faintly puzzled as she glanced from her arm, then to me, then to William.

I looked at William too. I saw a frown on his face as he looked back at me but his frown changed into a smirk once he switched his gaze to Noora. It made me feel like he approved of Noora and not of me.

“This is perfect. Now we’ve got a stronger hold on the Penetrators than those girls over there,” Sana declared, giving us a look of approval. “Well done, Noora and Vilde.”

“What girls?” I asked, and then groaned when I saw in the distance the Pepsi-Max girls. “Why are they here?” I complained to my soulmate and my other friends. When they saw us they seemed a little taken aback but gave me false smiles. I smiled back, to be polite but I was dreading more contact with them. I started to walk over to them but I was stopped by Noora linking arms with me.

“Don’t go, Vilde. Don’t let them make you feel unhappy. Let’s have fun tonight, okay?” Noora smiled at me softly. “We have a second soulmate, we should celebrate that together.”

“You’re right, Noora...” I smiled back at her, wishing I could kiss her but knowing I had to respect her personal boundaries. I was glad that she had acknowledged the fact we were soulmates for the first time while not being upset or building up a wall whenever I tried to gently discuss it with her.

“Well, I should   go and say hello, since Ingrid just joined them. I don’t like them either, but she likes being in their group.” Eva gave us an apologetic look before walking over to greet her soulmate with a kiss and greeting the other girls. Ingrid pulled on Eva’s hand insistently and made Eva sit on her lap. I could see Eva’s face flush pink but she never protested and she looked content to be with her soulmate.

“We should go speak to William,” I suggested. “I think he would like to meet you.”

Noora gave William a sharp look. He was drinking wine, and casually chatting with his friends. Even if he sensed Noora’s eyes on him he never turned to look at her. “He can come over and talk to us. We don’t need to go to him. I’d like a drink, then I want to dance.”

“With...me?”

“Of course, with you. Who else?” Noora dragged me over to the kitchen and we both had glasses of champagne then she led me to back to the living room to dance.

I felt nervous about dancing with her, but the pre party drinks I had, combined with the champagne made me more daring. I put one hand on her little waist, the other hand going to rest on her shoulder. I still kept a little distance between our bodies, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable with my closeness. I was barely listening to the music, more focused on dancing with my beautiful soulmate. Nora looked happy, relaxed even. The thought that it was me making her feel that way sent a thrill through me. I wanted her, I felt a desire to kiss her and touch her and do things I’d never done before. I could not resist the urge to I lean closer to kiss her, but she turned her head and pushed me away. “I’m sorry, Noora...” I hastily apologized. “I didn’t mean to...You just look so pretty, and I’ve been drinking a bit too much...”

“It’s alright,” Noora took a deep breath. “I’m sorry too. I’m just not ready...” I could see a pink flush rising on her delicate face, and she gave me a thoughtful look. “I think that we could be more than friends one day, but I want us to take things slowly. I don’t want to get hurt again and it’s been a big shock for me to have a girl as my soulmate. I like being around you, Vilde, but I need more time to get used to the idea of being with you. And we still have to think about William too.”

“Noora...” I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and it felt so good to have the soft curves of her body pressed against mine. “Thank you, thank you so much...” I mumbled into her neck, which held a light scent of her flowery perfume. I reluctantly let her go. I was happy, even though she had rejected my kiss she was open to us being together in the future and it meant so much to me. Just to have a chance to be with her was amazing, especially considering how she had felt about me when we first met.

“Hey, you must be Noora, right?” William was there suddenly, standing in front of us with a barely there smile on his face as he stared at Noora. “I’m sure you know who I am.”

Noora crossed her arms in a defensive manner, her eyes turning cold as she looked at him. “No. Who are you?”

William seemed taken aback by her reaction to him, but he recovered quickly and laughed. “I see you like playing games. I do too...” His gaze travelled over to me and his smile disappeared entirely. “How come you didn’t say hello to me earlier?”

“Oh...We thought you would come and see us when you were ready,” I replied quietly, noticing that once again he had singled Noora out for attention. It hurt a little, but I was probably just being too sensitive. He had barely even met us yet. However, I still could not help myself from telling him how I felt. “And you didn’t look happy that I’m your soulmate.” I felt Noora’s hand on my back as she stepped closer to me, silently supporting me. “Noora also wasn’t happy with me at first, but I’m growing on her.”

“Vilde...” Noora sounded upset. “Don’t put yourself down. If he can’t see how lucky he is to have us as his soulmates then it’s his loss, not ours.”

“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting to find my soulmate...” He paused, looking back to Noora intently before his eyes went back to me briefly before returning his gaze to Noora. “...sorry, _soulmates_ , so soon but it’s alright,” He shrugged casually. “It’s like I won the best prize in an arcade and they just decided to throw in another prize for me.” 

“Don’t talk about us like that ever again if you want to have a meaningful relationship with us,” Noora snapped at him. “You’re really hurting Vilde’s feelings, and you’re making me start to hate you, William.”

“I like the way you say my name...” He seemed unperturbed by her anger towards him. “But okay, I apologize. Vilde, I’m sorry if I made you feel left out,” He walked closer and suddenly wrapped his arms around me. “Noora, you can join us too if you like.”

“No, I don’t want you touching me,” Noora replied coldly.

William laughed before releasing me from his hold. “Well, we’ll see how long you can resist me, Noora...I have to get back to my friends, but I’ll be in touch with you both soon.” He kissed my cheek and attempted to do the same to Noora but she stepped back to evade him and he walked away.

“He is such a jerk...” Noora sighed. “I can’t believe this is happening. First I get a girl soulmate, and now I find out my other soulmate is a dick.”

“I’m sure he’s not that bad. He did apologize, and at least he likes you. He doesn’t like me really.”

“Don’t worry about him, Vilde. We have each other, and we don’t need him,” Noora sounded sure of herself, but I caught the way her gaze wandered over to William in a way that was not just a glare but also a gaze of curiosity. He was arrogant, and rude, but after all he was our soulmate.

Eva ran up to us, looking alarmed. “Guys, we have to leave. Sana just slapped Sara and it’s starting to kick off...”

We followed Eva as she pushed her way through the crowd, our hands clasped together as we left the house with Sana close behind us.

I was surprised when I saw Chris pressed up against the wall of the house by Christoffer, their lips glued together and his hands were roaming over her body. “Chris! We have to go now...”

They paid no attention to me, too lost in making out. Sana raised her eyes to the sky then an irritated expression came onto her face as she forcibly pulled them apart. “Chris. We’re leaving, you can let him hump you some other time.”

Christoffer smirked at us, giving Chris one last kiss before he ran back into the house and slammed the door shut. Chris looked a little embarrassed, but she had a big grin on her face as we all ran away from the house. We all parted ways after a while to go home.

I found it hard to sleep that night. I was happy that Noora was finally agreeing to give me a chance to be with her like I wanted, but William was very much out of my reach. And as much as I hated to admit it, a small part of me felt jealous of Noora. My own soulmate, who had done nothing wrong. She was my gorgeous, smart girl. Of course William would be attracted to her, and while it made me happy that he liked her I also kept thinking about how disinterested he was in me. It was not Noora’s fault. William was wrong to act the way he did, but I still wanted him to like me. I resented him for preferring Noora to me but although he had hurt me I still liked him. He was my soulmate, and all I wanted was for us all to be together.

**Thanks for reading :)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing, just a fan**

I was sitting down in the library with Eva and Noora. We were all meant to be studying, although I kept getting distracted by Noora. She was so pretty, her fair hair in beautiful disarray around her face, lips painted her usual strong shade of red. I smiled as I watched her scribble notes from her textbook, then stared at her notes while twirling her pen in her hand. I was surprised when I looked at my phone and saw I had a text message from William. I had texted him frequently since finding out we were soulmates, although  I had sent less messages after Sana had bluntly told me it made me seem desperate for his attention. I denied it but I knew Sana was right. William rarely responded to my texts and when he did he sent short texts that showed his disinterest. However I knew he sent Noora some nice texts, although she hid them from me for fear of upsetting me. He had asked Noora out more than once, but she kept refusing to go on a date with him. I looked at William’s text, curious as to why he was texting me.

**Do you want to come to my apartment tomorrow night after the Halloween party?**

I gasped out loud, causing Noora to give me a bemused look, and Eva to look up from her textbook. William had never asked me out before, and so I was excited but there was a part of me that wondered why I could not get an official date request from him, and only a casual offer to hang out at his place. Still, at least I would get to spend some time with him.  “It’s a text from William. I can’t believe what it says, but I’m happy about it.”

“What does he want?” Noora asked sharply, taking my phone and reading the text, Eva peering over her shoulder to read the text as well. Noora looked mildly disgusted as she handed the phone back to me. “Vilde, you’re going to say no, right?”

“Why should I say no?” I replied, feeling defensive. “Look, this is the best chance I get to talk to him some more.” I sighed heavily. “I mean it’s not like he’ll ask me out, he never has and we’ve known him for weeks now. So I’m going to his place tomorrow. “And he’s our soulmate, it’s not like it’s a random guy asking me to go home with him.”

“But what if he wants to sleep with you?” Eva asked, a concerned expression taking over her face. “You don’t even know him, not really.”

“Why are you both making his invitation sound dirty when it’s not at all?” I laughed softly, a red flush creeping onto my face as I thought about being in bed with William. “He probably just wants to hang out, to talk. That’s all. It’s not like he’s even attracted to me, not like he is to Noora. He won’t want to sleep with me,” I stated firmly, then shrugged lightly. “Although...if he wanted to, well.... he is my soulmate. It wouldn’t be wrong to lose my virginity to him. It would actually be amazing...”

Noora was unsmiling, her green eyes showing that she was troubled by my words. “It’s not something to talk about so lightly, though? Once you lose your virginity, Vilde...You can’t _ever_ get it back. Eva is right. We hardly know William and you shouldn’t rush into being intimate with him. I don’t want you to regret it later.”

“Noora?” I reached across the table and took hold of her hand. “Please, don’t look at me like that. I don’t want us to fall out over this. I guess...” I hesitated. “I guess I could say no, if you really wanted me to.”

Noora frowned at me, but to my relief she did not move her hand away. “It’s your choice, Vilde. You can go if you want, but just promise me you won’t drink too much at the party. And remember, you can always say no if he does try anything. You don’t have to sleep with William unless you really want to and if you do make sure to use protection.”

“Thank you, Noora,” I leant over the table and kissed her cheek before sitting down again. “Did I tell you you’re the best girlfriend I ever had?”

“That’s strange considering you’ve never had a girlfriend before me, isn’t it?” A faint, wry smile graced Noora’s face. “So you know Eva and I have decided on our costumes for the party, what will you go as?”

“I was thinking something simple, but very cute. I want it to be a surprise so I won’t tell you yet.” What I did not tell her was that I could not afford to buy a new costume, as my Mamma was running late with the rent again and the little spare cash I had needed to go towards the rent. I had cat ears already, all I needed to do was put on some eyeliner for the nose and whiskers and wear a black outfit and it was sorted. “It’s so cool that you’re going as the Log Lady, I love Twin Peaks. And Eva, you’re going to be such a beautiful ballerina.”

“It’s a shame Jonas won’t be there to see it,” Eva smiled, but it seemed forced. “He made some lame excuse but at least Ingrid is coming to the party.”

Noora hugged Eva. “You’re going to have a great time with us and your girlfriend, he’ll be jealous when he finds out how much fun you had, don’t worry.”

“Noora’s right. It’s going to be so much fun, I can’t wait...” I typed out a reply to William’s text.

**I’d love to come to your place** **♥**

I hesitated before deleting the reply and typing again, thinking of what Sana would write. I did not want to seem too eager to see him, although I was.

**Yes**

I stared at the simple message and I could not resist adding a kiss before finally sending the message.

**Yes x**

=============

“Sana...Are you meant to be me?” I asked, surprised by Sana’s blonde wig and a very familiar headband. “Is that my red headband?”

“Perhaps it is,” Sana replied coolly, giving me a challenging stare. “Does it bother you?”

“No, it’s brilliant!” I exclaimed, a laugh bubbling up inside and escaping my lips. “It’s a good costume.”

Sana smiled at me. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Let’s dance girls...” Chris jumped between us, draping her arms over our shoulders awkwardly as she had limited movement in her costume. “I like this music; it’s got such a cool vibe to it...”

I had just arrived at the party with Chris and Noora, we had met Sana there.

“I’m just going to say hi to _Wilhelm_. I’ll be back soon, save me a dance okay?” Noora gave me a playful smile, squeezing my hand gently before she stepped away from us to talk to William, who was dressed in a smart suit and splattered with fake blood. He was meant to be a dangerous killer, a predator. Still, he just looked even more attractive than he usually did. Noora was ridiculously beautiful even though with her costume she was portraying an older woman, her glasses drawing my attention to her pretty green eyes. My soulmates looked perfect together; they could have come to the party fresh from a modelling photo shoot. And there I was in my simple, unimaginative cat costume. I was so afraid that I did not fit in with them. Noora looked irritated, but William seemed to be enjoying their conversation.

“Chris, please go get Vilde a drink so she can relax a little,” Sana was giving me a thoughtful look. “Are you okay, girl?”

I shook my head frantically, pasting a bright smile onto my face. “I’m fine. I really am, Sana. I’m having a lot of fun. But you’re right... I think a drink would be nice. Can you get me one, Chris?”

“Sure, I’m going to get one for myself too. I’ll be back soon,” Chris disappeared in the crowd of people dancing and then Sana embraced me warmly, which startled me. I was touched by her kindness, and I felt comforted as I embraced her in return.

“Hey, girls,” When we broke apart I saw Christoffer standing in front of us. He was dressed as a dancer, dark eye makeup giving him a dramatic look. “I brought some drinks for you. Coke for Sana, wine for Vilde.” He smirked at us. “It’s from Chris, she won’t be back for a while because –”

Sana raised her hand, looking bemused. “Stop. We don’t need to hear any more.” She took the drinks from him and handed me the glass of wine. “Thanks, you can go now.” She stated dismissively.

“What, I don’t get a tip for fast service?” Christoffer asked playfully, then backed away when Sana scowled at him darkly. “Ok, I should go. Chris is waiting for me.” He walked off, heading for the stairs that led up the bedrooms.

“I don’t know how Chris deals with a guy like that. It would be so annoying to have him as a soulmate.” Sana sipped her Coke and sighed. “Although...it would be nice to have a soulmate.” She gave me a cold glare. “Don’t tell anyone I said that. I mean it, Vilde.”

“No, I wouldn’t do that,” I replied hastily, a little scared by her intensity. Sana was pure fire and strength, and I admired that about her. . “I’m sure you’ll find your soulmate soon. I mean, I wasn’t expecting to find my soulmate and now I have two and it’s great.” I raised the wine glass and drank half of it down like water. I felt the mild burn in my chest, the sour aftertaste filling my mouth as the alcohol settled in my body. “This is good wine.” I raised the wine glass again but it was pulled out of my hand by Noora, who gave me a mildly reproving look.

“Vilde...Slow down, okay?” She drank the remainder of my wine and set the glass down on a nearby table, putting her log down as well. “Come and dance with me,” She took hold of my hands, placing them firmly on her slender waist before bringing her arms up to rest them  around my neck. The sweet floral scent of her perfume enveloped us, and I loved being so close to my soulmate. I was still waiting for the sign that she was ready to have our first kiss, and it was torture waiting at times like this. I had such a deep desire to be with her and William, but I knew I had to be patient with Noora – she was trusting me and I knew she had a vulnerable side. Noora had confided in me that she had a relationship that ended badly, and I just wanted her to be comfortable and happy around me so I did not try to persuade her to let us kiss. It would happen when it was the right time.  I was glad that she let me hold her and that she was fine with exchanging kisses on the cheek. I felt it was a step in the right direction.

“Oh, Eva’s finally here...” Noora let go of me, seeming concerned. . “But she’s alone? I’m going to go talk to her.” She went over to Eva, who seemed sad. I was about to go over as well, but then I saw William in the distance, dancing with a girl in a Minnie Mouse costume. I did not like it at all, my body burning with jealousy and anger. I could not believe he would dance with another girl when he had soulmates. He was ours. I stormed up to them, intending to yell at them both but I hesitated when I got closer. William did not appear to be interested in dancing with the girl, she was the one getting close to him and putting her hand on his arm.

When William saw me he smiled, staring straight at me as he pulled the girl close to whisper something in her ear before gently pushing her away. She looked flustered at first, then resentful as her gaze turned to me.

“What are you meant to be?” She looked me up and down scornfully, crossing her arms. “You know your costume looks cheap and tacky, right? How can you be William’s soulmate? You’re not pretty and you don’t have the right body shape to wear that skirt.”

William moved to stand next to me, draping his arm over my shoulder. He was no longer smiling. “Shut the fuck up, Helene. I want you to leave now.” He stated coldly. I was surprised by his actions, but I felt warmth inside from his touch and the way he had been so quick to defend me from her.

Helene was about to retort when all of a sudden a drink was thrown into her face. She gasped in shock as the dark liquid dripped down her hair and face. “What the hell?”

“Don’t mess with my friend or something worse will happen to you next time,” Sana glowered at Helene fiercely, as she gripped her now empty glass of Coke. “I can’t even call what you wear a costume, it’s the most uninventive and lame outfit here. Also, I can’t believe you’re pathetic enough to flirt with a guy who already has two soulmates. Now, get out before I throw you out.”

“This party is boring anyway.” Helene glared at us all, and then a mean smirk appeared on her face. “William, you’ll regret choosing her over me. After all...we used to have a _lot_ of fun together.” She walked away, and I was relieved she was gone. I had been hurt by what she said about me but I knew she was just jealous that she was not William’s soulmate. I was thankful to have such a good friend in Sana, and I felt ashamed that in the past I had unfairly judged her without even knowing what an incredible girl she was. I knew I was fortunate to count her as a friend.

“I’m going to make sure she really left,” Sana announced. “Don’t pay any attention to what she said, Vilde. Will you be alright if I go?”

“Hello?” William stared at Sana. “She’ll be fine, her soulmate is here. ”

Sana ignored him, only leaving when I smiled at her and nodded. 

“I don’t think your friend likes me much, does she?” William laughed. “But she is right, ignore what Helene said.”

“Did you sleep with her?” I asked, dreading the reply I knew I was going to get but I had to confirm it for myself. “More than once?”

William shrugged. “Yeah, a few times. It was just casual, like it was with all my other hook-ups. But...that’s in the past, I promise. I haven’t slept with anyone since I found out I had soulmates, so don’t worry about it.” He moved to stand in front of me, tilting my face up towards his and bending down a little to kiss me. As his lips touched mine, I allowed my eyes to drift shut so I could immerse myself in kissing him. Our kiss was light and playful at first. Then his teeth gently bit into my lower lip before he kissed me more firmly and I keenly responded, holding onto him tightly like he would disappear if I did not keep hold of him. The excitement and happiness I felt at having my first kiss with William was dampened by thoughts of him being with Helene. It bothered me, and it concerned me that William was so dismissive of the fact he slept with her. It was not like I was expecting him to be a saint, but it still upset me to think about him being with so many other girls. I knew Noora would not be surprised to find out about it, she had already expected William to be a playboy.  “Why don’t we go back to my place now?”

I sighed softly. “And what will we do once we get there?”

“That’s up to you, but I was hoping we’d have some fun together.”

It was the answer I knew was coming, but at that moment it all felt wrong. “I’m quite tired, actually. I think I’ll just go home with Noora.”

William looked surprised at first, and then his face became hard like a stone.  “Fine, if that’s what you want.” He gently pried my hands off his jacket. “Goodbye then.”

“Wait!” I called after William as he walked off to his friends. “Don’t be upset, alright?”

William turned back to me, giving me a scornful look. “Whatever gave you that impression, Vilde? I don’t really care, but just so you know – I never invite girls back to my apartment.  Since you’re one of my soulmates I thought I’d change my mind, but I see now it was a mistake.  I had a special morning date planned for you and now you’re missing out because of your childish jealousy. Don’t call me, don’t text me and don’t go whining to Noora about this. I’ll get in touch with you when I’m ready to do so.”

I felt miserable as I watched William leave with me, and I wondered if I had made a terrible mistake.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
